


Assistant

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Destiny / OC-centric [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter
Summary: Asher finds a new test subject... er... assistant





	Assistant

He hadn’t been on the moon long before the child showed up.

Not a child. A Guardian. Probably about the same age as Asher, as far as age could be judged once you became a Guardian. But there was something about him that just made him seem like a child. Some sort of naivete in his eyes. Normally Asher would have just left him alone, let the foolish thing get himself killed as many times as he needed to learn that these Vex structures weren’t a good place to go poking your nose.

But he didn’t. He never could decide if that had been a good decision or not.

Asher saw him first outside the Pyramidion, crouching on a small plateau, looking down toward the entrance. He was dressed like a Warlock. His garb was in shades of white and grey and pale blue. He stuck out painfully against the dingy yellow rock of Io.

Yet none of the Vex were firing on him. They were around, as they always were, and had almost certainly seen him.

The Warlock started to creep forward and as his robe shifted, Asher tensed. His leg… Asher looked down at his right arm and back at the Warlock. He moved forward again, intentions clear. He was going into the Pyramidion.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you,” Asher said loudly. The Warlock startled about a foot in the air and fell off the plateau. Asher heard the heavy thud and waited. After a few moments he came scrambling up the slope and face to face with Asher.

“Who are you?” the Warlock asked incredulously. Asher stared at him.  _Both_ of his legs were Vex. Up to just above his knees.

“Irrelevant,” Asher said. “What are you doing on my moon?” He did consider it his. He hadn’t been here long but no one else ever came here. It might as well be his.

“I didn’t realize it was yours,” the Warlock said. He shifted slightly and his helmet dematerialized. He was Awoken as well. He was looking at Asher’s arm. “Is that…?”

“The reason I know it’s foolish to go into the Pyramidion,” Asher said shortly. “And by yourself no less! Don’t you have a fireteam, Guardian, or are you just that suicidal?”

“Well… no. To both. And I’m not a Guardian anymore. It doesn’t matter. I’m here looking for answers and they might be in that thing.” He pointed at the Pyramidion. “Do you know what’s down there?”

Asher grunted in affirmation. “Brakion, the Genesis Mind… not something you want to get involved with, I assure you.”

The Warlock sighed, biting his bottom lip thoughtfully. “No Vex have attacked me this far,” he murmured, almost to himself.

“By luck,” a new voice interjected, and the Warlock’s Ghost appeared in front of him. “That Axis Mind on Venus certainly wasn’t happy about us. Or the other one. We were just quick getting out. They share a mind, though. If those Vex know about you, these ones will too.”

“They haven’t done anything yet,” the Warlock argued.

“Could just be because  _you_  haven’t done anything yet. But if we get in there are start trying to link with this… Genesis Mind I can’t see it ending well.”

“Why are you trying to hook your brain up to a Vex?” Asher asked, suspicious.

“I need memories they have,” the Warlock said. “I came here because I tried too many times on Venus. They start to anticipate my entry points. Osi--a friend said they were starting to try and simulate me. I didn’t figure they’d expect me from Io.”

“Even so… I’m sure there are easier ways to interface with their networks than linking directly with Brakion,” Asher said. Did he seriously believe he could  _out think_  the Vex?

“None that I’ve thought of,” the Warlock replied, his tone stubborn. “Are you going to stop me?” It was a clear challenge. Asher almost laughed.

“Go get yourself killed if you must,” he replied disdainfully. It was rare he met a Warlock so idiotic. Or perhaps that wasn’t the right word. Myopic. “However, it sounds like this idea failed on Venus. I expect it to fail here. I may be able to help you come up with something less blatantly foolhardy… there will be a quid pro quo of course.”

The Warlock squinted. “What’s the catch, then?”

“You’ll be my research assistant,” he said, eyeing the Warlock’s legs again. Assistant… subject. Either way. He seemed to be remarkably well functioning and his Ghost had not been affected at all, as far as he could tell. Asher needed to find out more. This Warlock might hold some clue as how to halt his own deteriorating condition.

The other looked wary. His Ghost vanished and his gaze unfocused as they had a mental conversation. He sighed. “Okay,” he said. He walked closer and held out a hand. “My name’s Delphi.” He smiled.

“Hm. Asher.” He didn’t shake his hand, just turned away and started heading back from where he’d come. “Come on, then, assistant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Delphi's Vex legs (effectively the VoG warlock boots with the ornament) were a personal decision, only slightly influenced by conversations with Osiris
> 
> Also I love Asher Mir, he is a good boy


End file.
